


Blue Wolf: Beginnings

by Legendarymasterwolf



Series: Blue Wolf [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animation, I added that tag because that's how I envision this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendarymasterwolf/pseuds/Legendarymasterwolf
Summary: In this world, humans and animals coexist with one another with a sizable percentage of animals acting as familiars for humans. Cade Dempster has a special kind of bond with his familiar that makes him what is known as a “feral”. People described as feral have difficulty controlling their powers and often go berserk when they try to reach the upper limit of their abilities, attacking friend and foe alike. With a small amount of control over his abilities, his adoptive brother Mac and new friend Mia at his side, Cade enrolls in the Fortuna Academy to join the Sentinel Program to make a name for himself and gain the respect he craves from his kin in the city of Harmania.





	Blue Wolf: Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is an anime-inspired work I've had in mind since high school, probably longer.
> 
> I'll be posting chapters for this and my other stories whenever I've got a free moment.
> 
> And awaaaaaaaaaaaay we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cade Dempster has his usual nightmare before going back to sleep. A preface to the story that follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will be short until I get through the rest of this semester, then I'll make them longer.
> 
> Glad I'm finally posting these. They've been in the making since I got back into watching anime.
> 
> And awaaaaaaaaaaaay we go!

_He opened his eyes._

_Where was he? In his room? No, it shouldn't be this dark. And Mac is missing. ___

____

____

_How the hell did I get here? ___

_Then he noticed his surroundings. He was in a dark room, the moon being the only source of light. It was some kind of cabin...yeah, that's what it was. A cabin._

__

__

_What was this feeling of unease that kept creeping over him?_

__

__

_It was then that he noticed it. The monster, rising from the floor like a shade. It was covered in shadow, but as it turned its head towards him, he could see its glowing red eyes and mouth full of pearl white teeth, grinning maliciously. ___

__

__

__

__

"No."

_As the monster turned its body, he could see the claws that extended. ___

____

____

"Stay away."

_As the moonlight illuminated the rest of the room, he realized there were body parts strewn across the floor, entrails, eyes, arms, and so on. ___

____

__"Please, God, no."_ _

____

_And as the monster charged, snarling, the boy screamed. ___

____

__"DON'T HURT THEM!"_ _

_________________________________________________________________________

Cade Dempster awoke with a start and bolted upright, panting heavily. He was back in his room. Back in Harmania. Away from the cabin he always saw in his nightmares.

At the moment, he was safe.

Mac Ursama, the adopted brother with whom he shared a room, turned over groggily and flicked on the light, concerned. "Another nightmare?"

Cade nodded, running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. He didn't like bothering Mac with stuff like this, but it helped to get it off his chest. "It felt so real this time. Too real. I could feel its breath on my face." He shuddered, chuckling darkly. "It smelled like ass."

Mac smirked. Despite his adopted brother's dark humor, he still found the joke funny, even when it was about another nightmare. "Leave it to you to turn something into a joke about ass."

Cade lightly slugged him in the arm. "I'm serious, though, it felt too real this time." 

"It was just another nightmare, Cade. It can't hurt you..." 

"Mac, we both know the thing inside my head is real. Besides...", he trailed off, looking down at the floor, "it's not me I'm worried about hurting."

Mac sighed. "Cade..." 

"Does our pact still stand?"

Mac stiffened. "I can't believe you're still going on about that..." 

"You promised." 

"Not this crap again." 

"It's been awhile since I lost control, but still..." 

Mac appeared crestfallen. "I don't wanna hurt you..."

"You don't have a choice." Cade took a breath. "Look, Mac, just promise me you'll respect what I want when the time comes. You can find another way if you want, but if there's no other option, do it. Like I asked."

Mac sighed, a little relieved. "Okay, thanks. I'm fine with that. I'll try to find another way if I can."

Cade smiled. "Good. Thanks. Anyway, we've got the entrance exam tomorrow, so let's get some rest. Night."

"Night, bro. And good luck tomorrow." Mac shut off the light and rolled over.

"You too." Cade lay back down, waiting for sleep to overtake him again. He would suffer through the nightmare again, as he had for the past ten years now, ever since he lost his parents. He had no idea how he had lost them, as the memory of it was still lost on him, no matter how hard he tried to remember what had occurred. The beast inside his head, his familiar, was less than helpful, mainly the cause of his loss of control. How Cade had ever found that kind of familiar was beyond him, and the answer terrified him in a way.

His last thought before sleep overcame him at last was this: _It's okay. It was just a dream. That's all. You're not going to lose control tomorrow. That was just a dream, just that thing inside you trying to psych you out. Nothing more than that._

_It was just a dream._

_Just a dream._

_A dream..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a preface in the end, as I had to post it before Ao3 deleted the draft. I'll get to working on the next chapter when I'm done with this semester, since the time between now and then is crunch time.
> 
> I look forward to posting the next chapter. So excited!
> 
> Until then!


End file.
